


【抹布翔】Cyberfuck

by FeliciaZ



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Filming, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tools
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ
Summary: 翔想要结束作为神秘美少女模特小傍唯的生活，staff半哄半骗地让他进行了最后一次直播，然而翔根本不知道这次短暂的直播里等待他的是什么。——*前段时间的赛博嫖妓梗。请原谅我把它写成了很俗套的直播展开，而且因为傻甜白小翔是被骗的，prostitution成分非常低。*老规矩，xy文请别带上半身观看。*非常泥，自我满足作品。看之前注意tag避雷。
Relationships: Mob/Kurusu Syo, 抹布翔
Kudos: 2





	【抹布翔】Cyberfuck

“非这样不可吗？”

来栖翔手中拿着一堆繁杂的衣物，愣愣站在录播室里，忐忑的神色让他水蓝色的大眼睛显得可怜又无辜。

旁边几个戴着棒球帽的工作人员表情都十分尴尬。他们是最早就和翔一起工作的staff，对所谓“神秘美少女模特小傍唯”的真实情况知之甚详，实际上也觉得这种要求强人所难。但事情进展到现在的地步，却没有其他更好的解决方法了。

“翔君，我们也没有办法。你作为小傍唯引退得实在太突然了，很多粉丝都无法接受……尤其是曾经在你身上一掷千金的大粉，他们有一些在现实里也是有钱有权的大人物，如果不给他们一个交代，事务所和公司都可能会有麻烦……我们没有别的办法，只能让你做这次最后的直播，翔君，拜托了——！”

翔攥着手中的衣物，眼睫低垂，在灯光下翳翳颤动着。他纠结困扰的样子自然也很惹人怜爱，但staff们现在可没有闲情去欣赏了，趁他稍被说动，赶忙趁热打铁道：“这绝对是最后一次营业了。直播厅只有付费超过十万的vip会员才能进来，只上半身入镜，并且严禁录屏外传，绝不会有什么危险。翔君一直是善始善终的人，在彻底消失前给这些爱你的粉丝最后一个交代才好，不是吗？”

这些人吃透了翔的完美主义和年少易被煽动的自尊心，这样一席话完，他的态度果然已经动摇了七八成。待他终于略带犹疑地点头，如蒙大赦的staff连询问细节的机会都不给，立刻急切地把他推进一个小房间。

房内打着柔白色的光，装饰风格非常可爱。墙纸上有粉色的兔子花纹，衬着乳白的地板，电脑桌上摆着蕾丝罩灯，连耳机设备都是粉色的，各类玩偶散在软绵绵的沙发上。

staff稍微说了几句注意事项，便退避开来，将翔一个人留在房间内。

他原地伫了一会儿，甚至还有些懵懂，姑且先踱到白色的皮沙发边，把替换的衣服铺开一看。

那是一套很幼稚的水手服。说幼稚，裙长却又未免太短，配着两个缀有白蕾丝的大腿环，甚至连内裤都一应俱全，是带着层层叠叠花边的款式，怎么看都有点service过头了。

只是这种程度的话勉强还能穿，翔调动出以前一天换五六十套衣服的经验自我安慰着。但还来不及开始换衣服，门又被敲响了。

“差点忘了最重要的东西。”staff拿进来一对雪白的兔耳朵，还有一个看起来像兔尾巴的小道具，“翔君等会儿一定要记得把兔尾巴插进去，直播过程中会有一些付费的福利活动，就是通过这个道具进行的。”

翔本来已经做好的心里建设轰然坍塌。兔子到底是什么鬼？还有插进去……？怎么插？

又磨蹭了好久，他的敬业之心才克服了犹疑混乱。姑且换好衣服，一转身，就看见穿衣镜里自己的样子——

镜中人有一张非常可爱的脸，湿漉漉的大眼睛像无辜的小鹿，金色蜷曲的发丝散落在细白的颈上，楚楚清纯之间却又有一股矛盾的英气，体型娇小，可身材比例非常完美，张扬的魅力让人无法把视线从他身上移开。

裙子也小，上衣也小，只要稍微动作就会露出大片腰线和大腿的皮肤。翔万分不习惯的揪着裙角，无意瞥到镜中自己的神色，立时触电一般移开视线。

——又弱小又娇气，是他最讨厌的自己的样子。

但已经答应过别人的事，他就会努力做到最好。翔拿起兔子道具，那个耳朵倒是很明了，夹到头上就可以，可那个尾巴……

好在他不是毫无常识的人，满面通红地试着摸了摸身下，才发现那条蕾丝内裤后面果然有一条能打开的缝隙。

如果从这里的话，刚好能插进……

翔已经不敢想他将要进行的是什么样的直播了。

离开播的时刻越来越近，已经没有时间留给他磨蹭，他半趴到沙发上，分开双腿，咬着牙不管不顾地就想往里塞，然而才堪堪挤进一个头，生涩的异物感就让他浑身颤抖起来。

桌上其实有一瓶润滑剂字样的液体，翔本来根本没留意，现在才明白是怎么回事。他稍微缓了一下，将兔尾巴拔出来，倒出滑腻的液体抹到金属的柱体上。

虽然那一截柱体不粗也不长，但翔不敢再掉以轻心，这次还小心翼翼地用手指稍微撑开穴口，才颤颤巍巍地把它往里面送。待终于全部吞进去，他简直像进行了什么激烈运动一样累得够呛，半天呼吸才平复下来。

开播在即，他起身准备最后确认自己的装扮。然而才刚刚习惯一些的冰凉金属随着动作再次在他的身体里强调自己的存在感，从沙发到镜子不过短短几步路，他就站立不稳地一个踉跄撑到穿衣镜上。

眼前映入一个面色如绯的人，小巧的鼻尖上染着一层薄汗，双唇微张，隐约可见雪白的牙齿和粉色的舌尖，看起来清纯又乖媚——

这是谁？这居然是他自己吗？

然而已经箭在弦上不得不发。翔尽量保持一种不会碰到后面的坐姿，忐忑不安地调整好摄像头，看着秒数，在准点打开了直播。

已经有很多人等在直播间里，看到到他出现，马上疯狂地刷起弹幕。翔并不是很适应这种隔着屏幕的热情，尽量自然地打了一声招呼：

“大家好，我是小傍唯。感谢大家今天来看我的直播。”

【小唯———！今天也好可爱啊啊！！】

【没想到居然真的穿水手服了！好适合啊！】

【你真的不是初中或者小学生吗？太幼了】

翔瞥见，忍不住颇不高兴地蹙起眉，“不许说我小！都说了我已经是高中生了！”

【呜哇，那就是货真价实jk的fan service】

【小唯的脸这么红，有好好把东西塞着吧？】

【戴着兔耳朵，难道下面塞的是兔尾巴？】

翔眼皮一跳，这些人知道？！难道和staff所说的那个福利活动有关？

他突然有些恐慌，赶忙笑了笑转移话题道：“大家应该也知道，今天我是来做正式的道别的。很抱歉，就像之前说过的，我决定回归普通人的生活，模特生涯也要结束了。很感谢大家一直以来的喜欢和应援，我永远都不会忘记这段时光，真的非常感谢。”

【不要走呜呜呜】

【说走就走，你以为我在你身上花了多少钱？】

【引退得这么突然，十有八九被人包养了吧】

【不会吧？年纪这么小就这么骚？】

【给个价，多少钱能睡到你？】

本来一开始弹幕还基本没什么过激言论，他一提到引退的话题，却像平静的油锅忽然被导火索引爆一样，各种谩骂和情色性的侮辱接连不断冒出来。

翔根本没预料到事情会变成这样，他以前更是从未被人说过如此过分的话，甚至懵了半晌才后知后觉地燃起怒火，面色涨红地辩解道：“你们怎么会这样想？我引退仅仅因为个人意志，根本与那种戴着有色眼镜的揣测毫无……”

“！！！”

他一只手撑着桌面，身体微微前倾，话音还未落，居然感到身下的东西毫无征兆猛地剧烈振动起来。

翔啪地靠回椅背，慌乱之中手肘压到数据线，连耳麦都被扯掉下来，几乎用尽全力才不至于失态。好在振动只持续短短几秒就停了，他咬牙低喘着，不敢置信地瞥见直播间的弹幕以刚刚一倍的速度增长起来。

【都来做这种直播了，还装什么正经人】

【刚刚有人按了吧！】

【可恶，犹豫着就被人抢走了小唯的第一次】

【不敢置信的表情好可爱呀，小唯感觉舒服吗？】

【硬了。】

“什，什么，这个怎么……”翔一句话都还没说完，身下的东西忽然又振动起来，这次足足有五秒钟，他死死抓着扶手，几乎软倒在椅子上。

【草，这次又是哪个兄弟干的好事】

【小唯好敏感啊，反应这么大】

【小唯看起来好像根本不知道塞在你小穴里的东西是什么？要不要叔叔来教教你？】

屏幕另一边的人就像忽然被喂了兴奋剂一样，刚刚为止还勉强能正常进行的直播完全乱套，弹幕污言秽语一片。不过翔也没有闲情去看了，他就算再傻现在也已经明白兔尾巴的真正用途。这个可恨的东西安静了那么久，此刻却忽然像被加满马达，疯狂地搅动起来。刚刚的三秒五秒只不过是最温和的序曲，他的噩梦才刚刚开始。

【刚刚就想说了！总共就一个小时，你们到底在等什么啊！从一开始就应该按爆这个振动的按钮！】

【3k就能干到小唯，这么便宜，大家一起干死她】

翔死死地咬着牙关，却还是没忍住从唇边逸出几声呜咽一般的呻吟。他紧紧捂着嘴，简直羞愧欲死，恨不得遁地而逃，也好过这副样子被那么多的人一瞬不瞬从头欣赏到尾。

然而他的责任感却不允许他就这样逃走，一小时的期限看起来还那么遥遥无期，这些人却早已原型毕露。翔虽然很不耻，却也只能迷迷蒙蒙地看向镜头，近乎哀求地小声道：“别…别按了……”

【搞清楚，现在是你在取悦我们，还敢提要求？】

【收到。我又加了十秒】

【都快被搞哭了，眼睛湿湿的好可怜啊，下面怕不是湿得还更厉害吧】

【操，屏幕好碍事】

身后的东西仿佛永远都不会停歇一样。以前从没被开发过的后穴让翔不断逼近高潮的临界点，却又无法释放。虽说下半身没有入镜，但他也没脸在这么多人的注视下自己抚慰前端，只能难捱又痛苦地抓住扶手试图忍耐。然而身体的反应一路与理性背道而驰，他眼前的视线越来越模糊，有什么温热的东西聚落下来，顺着低垂的眼睑划下脸颊，他慌忙捂住脸，不愿意再露出更软弱的表情。

【真被操哭了？】

【这就是你玩弄男人的代价，知道吗？】

【遮什么，给老子把脸露出来，我要射你脸上】

【怎么还好好坐着，被嫖的时候自己掰开双腿把下面露出来难道不是礼仪吗？】

“够了！！”翔再也无法忍受，强撑着身子刷地站起来，怒斥的声音都在颤抖，“满怀恶意毫无理由地揣测和试图掌控偶像的生活，还做出这种……事情，这就是你们的爱吗？！我不奉陪了！”

他推开椅子，可才刚刚站起，一股比刚才还要强过几倍的震动骤地从身下传来，他双腿一软，直接扑在了电脑桌上。

灭顶的快感随之袭来。像是解脱又像更深噩梦的序曲，他也终于被这个东西玩弄到释放了。

翔完全失态地在电脑前伏了半分钟，才堪堪回过神，而方才高潮时的表情却已经被近距离一分不差地投到了直播间中，现在只是稍微一瞥弹幕，满屏低劣粗俗更甚于刚才的话语就足以让他崩溃。

【这个高潮脸我可以对着撸一年】

【刚刚对准你的嘴射的，给我全部喝下去听到没有？】

【你还敢逃？不把每一个人都侍奉舒服了，你今天肯定被操死在这儿】

【刚刚那一下爽吧？哥哥会让你接下去半小时都像那样爽翻天哦～】

翔被羞辱得全身发抖，他一面喘息，一面手忙脚乱地拿起鼠标试图直接关闭直播间。但是右上角那个X号居然是灰的，他不信邪地又按了好几下，却根本徒劳无功。

【关闭的权限在你的staff那里吧，忙活什么呢，好搞笑】

【现在我相信小唯是被骗上贼船的了。这年头还有这么漂亮却这么傻白甜的jk？】

在发觉他的不情愿后，并没有一个人对他施以援手，连言语上的猥亵都丝毫没有停止，他们跃跃欲试甚至更加兴奋地，又不知按下了几次那个强力模式的按钮。

翔捂着嘴试图克制声音，绝望地跌坐回椅子上，然而坐姿反而强调了后穴中那个道具的存在感。他马上颤巍巍地改成跪坐的姿势，一只手撑着电脑桌，一只手往后试图将作恶多端的兔尾巴拔出来，可肛塞凸起的设计竟让它牢牢卡在里面，同时还在不停震动，浑身脱力的翔根本拿它毫无办法。

“……求你们……别再按了……”他终于泪眼朦胧地看向屏幕，第一次真切地服软了，“这种事情……完全不有趣……”

【怎么不有趣，我们可都玩得开心极了呀】

【可恶，今天屏幕脏了好几次了，要是能真的中出她就好了】

【这是求人的态度？自己乖点把衣服脱了，早点让我们爽完了也早点放过你】

翔终于彻底绝望了。他咬紧牙关，在无尽的欲潮中却猛然想起什么，四处搜寻了半晌，迷离的眼神才锁定了显示屏旁的摄像头，用力撑起身子，一把将其打落。

“那你们也别想看……！”

然而没想到的是，摄像头打了几个旋掉下桌子，居然还可以正常使用，翔刚才一直隐藏在镜头外的下半身正好入镜。 这场弄巧成拙的意外令弹幕立刻飘过一堆赞叹的“8888”，简直像是嘲讽一般。

【连胖次的花边都能看见了，这么短的裙子不如直接脱了吧】

【蕾丝大腿环，xp爆炸了】

【没手打字了。今天晚上小唯不被艹个百八十次真的很难收场】

【是我的错觉？裆那儿好像有点鼓诶，唯是女装大佬的传言不会是真的吧……】

【男的？更性奋了.jpg】

【男的还这么淫荡？真恶心】

【说恶心的怕不是撸得最欢吧】

【话说都这么可爱了是男是女真的有所谓？】

翔本来就已经不堪重负的精神顿时更加紧绷起来，一动都不敢动，尤恐露出什么破绽在这种关头暴露了自己的真实性别。他将头俯在桌上，竭力克制喘息，假发散乱地披散在颈后。摄像头拍不到他的表情，只能拍到他时不时蜷缩起来的脚趾和微微起伏的肩膀，就像半遮半掩的满园春色，只露出一角娇媚馥郁的花枝。

弹幕已经半疯魔化，每个人似乎都玩上了头，而被玩的那个可怜少年也差不多已经濒临极限。直到狂欢终点将近，工作人员分配的所谓“维护秩序”的房管这时候才姗姗来迟，按部就班地重复了一些注意事项。

随着“嘀”地一声轻响，无尽混乱的世界，终于骤地跌进一片纯白。

直播间被系统关闭，身后的东西也戛然而止，翔大脑泛空地喘息着，一种劫后余生的荒谬感后知后觉袭上心头。

似乎有staff在敲门问话，然而流入他耳畔都变成了无意义的嗡嗡作响。他缓慢地放开曲到发麻的双腿，赤裸的脚垂落到冰凉的地板上，也不知道究竟是对着谁发泄，狠狠踹了地上的摄像机一脚，然后眼前一黑，彻底昏睡过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望里面用的一些流行语不会让人感到困惑（？）  
> 说这是原设有点搞笑，但确实是原设，原作小翔女装出道的时间线在早乙女学院的时候（他大概15岁，所以我还加了underage warning）小傍唯整个设定简直就是为抹布而生好吗（  
> 没有真的插入，也没有雌堕，我真的好仁慈（  
> 说真的，我实在太想搞小唯了，西兰花既然弄了歌之公主殿下的商标就请你们尽快出她们的游戏，我是小唯的梦女啊！！（呐喊）


End file.
